The Difference Between The Moon and The Sun
by Countess Impossible
Summary: By night Sam is Lucifer's to do with what he wants to. By day Sam belongs to Gabriel. Will he be able to choose one Archangel above the other or will he agree to be shared between them? My version of Day and Night by SparxFlame. Samifer and Sabriel.


_Thank you, SparxFlame for allowing me to play with your idea! For the original idea for this one shot go and read Day and Night by SparxFlame! Go read it, it is beautiful!_

_Without further ado, I give you The Difference Between The Moon and The Sun._

...

Sam never thought he would be faced with this decision. It was something middle and high school girls had to deal with, not hunters. Yet here he was, trying to decide whose heart to break.

He wondered if the decision would be any easier if he did not have to choose between two Archangels though he doubted it.

Sam ran a hand through his ling hair in frustration. Why did he have to decide who he wanted to be with? Lucifer and Gabriel knew about each other and did not seem to care that they shared him so why did Sam feel so bad about it? He hated the idea that he was cheating on Lucifer with Gabriel, or cheating on Gabriel with Lucifer. He cared about both of them and did not want to hurt either one.

What was he going to do?

"I can hear the gears in your head turning, Sammy. Keep it up and you'll blow a fuse." Lucifer's voice said softly from beside him.

Sam looked up at the blond man sitting beside him. Lucifer's cool grey eyes baring into his own in that intense way angels had.

The hunter sighed.

"I don't know how long I can do this to you and Gabriel." He tried to look away from his lover but found himself unable to. "I can't keep hurting you."

An easy grin made it's way onto the Archangel's face.

"Don't worry about any of that tonight." Lucifer said, getting out of the chair he had been sitting in. "But let me prove to you my keep." He grabbed Sam's hands, pulling him out of his own chair.

Even the sweetest nights with Lucifer turned into something more demanding and rough, leaving possessive marks all over his body, but tonight was not one of those nights. Tonight he had a point to make.

Grabbing Sam roughly by the back of the neck, he forced the other man's head down to meet his in a rough kiss of tongues and teeth, forcing all of his hunger and desire into the hunter. The fingers that held Sam by the waist were already leaving marks.

Buttons were ripped from their holes, fabric was torn, and those restricting jeans were forced down around his ankles before Lucifer brought him to his knees with his icy touch, dark promises, and skilled mouth.

He was putty in the Archangel's hands.

Laying the man on the floor, seeing no need to move him any further, Lucifer worked the clay that was Sam's skin with bruising touches, a hungry mouth, and nails working their way down sensitive and sweat soaked flesh.

Tonight Sam was his to do with what he pleased and he would make sure the hunter would remember every moment.

By morning Sam is sore and covered in Lucifer's marks. He is able to recall how he got each one.

Sam belongs to Lucifer.

...

Sam laid in his bed, unwilling to move, staring up at the ceiling as he absently ran his fingers down his semi naked body, along the bruises and shallow cuts his lover had painted on his body like obscene art. Memories from the night before swirling around his head like smoke.

Through the haze he thought about Gabriel.

Even though it had been far from the first time he had slept with Lucifer while also sleeping with Gabriel he could not stop the guilty feeling that was eating away at his stomach. He felt as if he had somehow betrayed Gabriel.

Of course, with the infamous Winchester luck, as soon as he thought about Gabriel and the reaction he would have to seeing his lover covered in love bites and bruises from his brother, the Archangel appeared beside him in the bed.

Just as Sam feared, the shorter man's eyes grazed over the body laid out before him, taking in every mark he had been given.

Sam's heart leapt into his throat, making it impossible to breathe as the Trickster lightly ran his fingers down his side along the scratch marks that had bled at one point in time.

"I see you had fun with my brother last night, Sam." Gabriel looked at the hunter, his brown eyes searching Sam's guilt ridden face.

"And, I hear that you are planning on leaving one of us." Gabriel's trademark smirk made its way onto the Archangel's face. "Do I get a chance to prove my keep as well?"

Sam opened his mouth to ask for forgiveness but before the words could escape, Gabriel covered his lover's mouth with his own, leaving gentle kisses against the man's mouth until the hunter melted against his touch.

The want was there. The desire was almost tangible, but it was a gentle heat. an all over glow that had nothing to do with friction. It was loving.

Sam rolled until he was laying on top of the Archangel, his fingers working the fabric of his lover's clothes in a slow attempt to get them off, leaving sweet kisses in his wake. They were in no hurry as they explored each other with light caresses and wondering mouths.

Everything was perfect as they worked together to please their lover.

Their sweaty bodies sliding together in harmony as they worked for the high of their steady heat filling the hunter as Gabriel kissed all of Sam's marks away, leaving only tanned perfection under his hands.

Sam was a work of art to Gabriel, the taller man working every muscle to show his devotion to the Archangel as he whispered prayers of love and sweet promises against the Trickster's skin.

Again, Sam would remember every moment of his time with Gabriel.

Basking in the glow of the Trickster, Sam realizes that he belongs to Gabriel.

...

The evening comes and Sam is alone once again. He tries to decide which of the brothers he would be able to love without but comes up empty.

He thinks of the iciness of Lucifer's touch and the way he was able to bring the hunger from Sam, hard and demanding in a way he had been unable to achieve with anyone else.

He thinks of the gentle way Gabriel handles him, as if he were a trinket made of glass and the way he felt as if he were the most important thing in the Archangel's world.

The difference between Sam's two lovers could not be more different. The difference between night and day. The moon and the sun.

He knows he can not live with one of his angels with out the other. He needed both of them on a level Sam did not understand nor did he care to. The need he felt for both of them was too strong to ignore.

When the night comes, so does Lucifer, marking his lover's body as his own. When the day comes, so does Gabriel, kissing all of Sam's injuries away and leaving him perfect once more.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
